rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Mother of Invention (The Freelancer Archives)
The Mother of Invention is Director Leonard Church's flagship in The Freelancer Archives. It acts as the main mission hub for all the agents and crew in Project Freelancer. It was first introduced in Killed in Action. In charge of the ship is the 'dumb A.I.' F.I.L.S.S.. The ship is heavily armed and massive in size with a crew of aproximately 200 to 300. Overview 'Hangar Bay' The Hangar Bay on the Mother of Invention is massive and is large enough to house up to eight stationary Pelican Transport Vessels in addition to other aircraft. The Hangar Bay is used to primarily transport troops rather than to house aircraft in a time of warfare. 'Locker Room' The locker room is a large room that contains forty-nine lockers, one for each agent of Project Freelancer. This is where each of the agents keep their equipment. There are benches between lockers and a glass window looking into a datascreen on the other side. 'The Bridge' The Bridge is a large open room with two levels. It is where a large portion of the crew work, here the soldiers fly the Mother of Invention, organise operations, monitor bases, monitor off-ship personnel and control both ship mechanics and armaments. 'Training Floor' The training floor is a large cuboid room with two floors. The bottom floor acts as the arena where agents battle out, different scenery items depending on the scenario taking place: for example, the Lockdown Paint Scenario provides the arena with scores of pillars that protrude from the ground and provide cover and obstacles. The top floor sits high above the arena and acts as the Observation Deck. This is where agents and other personnel can look over the other combatants first hand. 'War Room' The War Room is beside the Bridge. In the centre is a large holo-table. It is in the war room that agents are given briefings on their missions and can read news on current war updates and the progress of the war effort. 'Armory' The Armory is where agents of Project Freelancer store all of their equipment, such as primary and secondary weapons, and armor that is not being used. 'Laboratories' The laboratories are a vertical-cylindrical shaped room. High above the laboratories are two Observation Decks. The labs were at one stage used to test Agent Alaska's enhancement. When the enhancement failed the Labs were ultimately destroyed. 'Mess Hall' The Mess Hall is a large white room filled with several rows of tables in which Agents and soldiers can seat themselves at to eat their meals. There is a large canteen which provides food for the personnel, the canteen lady is a stereotypical 'mystery meat' enthusiast. The Mess Hall serves as a primary location for Agents to converse. 'Recreation Room' The second of the main two relaxation rooms, the Rec Room is a dimly lit rumpus room. It is lit by a few decorative lamps on one side of the room. On this side there are several couches all facing a television screen, in this half there are also several filled bookshelves for Agents to leisurely read. In the other half is a large bar in which agents are welcomed to mix and drink alcoholic beverages. 'Interview Room' The small black room acts as one of the Interrogation rooms and Interview Room. Agents in need of talking to the Counselor are welcomed to do so in one-on-one sessions. 'Classrooms' There are four main classrooms aboard the Mother of Invention. Two of which (A & B) look out over the Training Floor. Each classroom contains an assortment of desks for Agents to be seated in, and a large projector screen at the front of the class for tutorials. Classes can contain up to twenty students; each taught by both The Director and The Counselor. 'Engineering Deck' The Engineering Deck is a small and cramped corridor located deep within the 'Belly of the Beast'. This is Engineer Ashton's station. It contains a mass assortment of wires, cables, generators and pipes to help power the main engines. All main engineers aboard the ship generally operate around this area. 'Private Quarters of Leonard Church' The Director's own private quarters are similar to the size and decorative appearance of the Agents' Recreation Room. It contains a smaller library, bathroom, bed, lounging area and kitchen. Role in the Plot The Mother of Invention was the home to the first recruits of Project Freelancer including: Agent Alaska, Agent Rhode, Agent Carolina, Agent York, Agent Utah, Agent Iowa, Agent Wyoming, Agent Virginia and Agent Nevada. It was on the ship that the first agents first saw their lockers and completed the first ever training scenario where Carolina, Nevada and Virginia were declared victorious over Rhode, York, Iowa and Wyoming. The agents after some more exploration before reporting to The Director for their first briefing, where agents would have to fight at Simulation Bases. After the second group of recruits are brought aboard an armor enhancement experiment takes place. In this experiment Agent Alaska is attached to a series of thick electricity conducting coils. High voltage electricity is produced and launched into her enhancement, an 'Electricity Conductor'. The enhancement ultimately overloads and kills her, also destroying the laboratories. Members of Staff *Dr. Leonard Church (Director of Project Freelancer) *The Counselor (Head of Staff) *Sarah Ashton (Chief Mechanic) *Four Seven Niner (Personnel Elite Pilot) *F.I.L.S.S. (M.O.I.'s personal Artificial Inteligence) Trivia *Necessity is the Mother of Invention.